There are a variety of different setting for jewels and stones. However, some of these settings are unnecessarily large or unnecessarily heavier in weight than should be necessary. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight snap setting for stones, gems or the like items.
Existing settings are typically constructed of a metal material and include one or more supporting prongs. In this regard, another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight setting in which the thickness of the prong can be made thinner than in existing prong structures. In this way, there is a considerable saving in the construction of the setting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved setting that is preferably light in weight and which, although lightweight, has a strength at least equal to that of a much thicker prong construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved setting in which the prong construction has a curvature that preferably runs the length of the prong. This is in comparison to existing settings that have flat prongs and ones that are much thicker in order to provide the desired rigidity and memory.